Windows for Disc Manufacturing Facilities
Windows for Disc Manufacturing Facilities is a version of Windows for disc making facilities. It is similar to Windows for Workgroups. It first came out in 1990 for disc making. The first user was Sony DADC in May 1990. It had support for Laserdisc, and Audio CD. Version History Version 1.0 (1990) The first version came out March of 1990. Initially has support for 12-inch Laserdisc,8-inch Laserdisc,CD,and 3-inch CD. Mainstream Support ended on December 31,1992. Extended Support ended on June 5,1995. Version 2.0 (1991) Version 2.0 came out in August 1991. It added support for Electronic Books. Mainstream Support ended on January 2,1993. Extended Support ended on May 29,1994. Version 3.1 (1992) Version 3.1 came out in August of 1992 to coincide with Windows 3.1. Added support for CD-ROM and CD-I Discs. Mainstream Support ended on June 22,1995. Extended Support ended on December 31,1999. Version 3.5 (1993) and 3.51 (1994) Version 3.5 came out in 1993. It added support for Video CDs ,CD+G discs. Version 3.51 was released on March 1,1994 with support for EB-XA. Mainstream Support ended on August 19,1996. Extended Support ended on January 9,2001 for version 3.5. Version 3.51's support ended on February 16,2001 Version 4.0 (1995) Version 4.0 came out on May 3,1995. It added support for AC-3 and THX Laserdiscs. It's the Last version to support Electronic Books. An interface upgrade was released on August 2,1996. Mainstream Support ended on October 1,1999. Extended Support ended on March 20,2002. Version 5.0 (1997) and 5.05 (1999) Version 5.0 came out on April 26,1997. It added support for DVD,and DTS Laserdiscs. Version 5.05 came out on October 1,1999. It added support for manufacturing DVD-ROM Discs,DTS DVD's, and SVCD's. It the last version to support Laserdiscs. Mainstream Support ended on March 20,2002. Extended Support ended on June 4,2005. Version 5.05 Mainstream support ended on May 21,2005. Extended Support ended on October 17,2010. Version 5.1 (2001) and 5.2 (2002) Version 5.1 came out in August 2001. It added SACD,DVD-Audio support. Version 5.2 came out on April 2002. It has support for DVD-HDV and Multi-Layer DVD-ROM. Version 5.1's Mainstream support ended on January 8,2008. Extended ended on June 5,2013. Version 5.2's Mainstream support ended on May 5,2009. Extended Support ended on June 4,2014. Version 6.0 (2006) Version 6.0 came out on August 18,2006. It added support for Blu Ray,and HD-DVD. Mainstream Support ended on June 8,2011. Extended Support ended on June 3,2015. Version 7 (2010) Version 7.0 came out on August 23,2010. It Added support for 3D Blu Ray. Mainstream Support ended on June 5,2013. Extended Support ended on June 8,2016. Version 8 (2012) and 8.1 (2013) Version 8.0 came out on September 15,2012. It added support for DTS MA 7.1 and Dolby True-HD. Version 8.1 came out on October 1,2013 added support for Dolby Atmos. Support ended on December 15,2017. Version 8.1 support ends on May 25,2023. Version 10 (2016) Version 10 came out on August 15,2016. It added support for 4K Blu Ray. Support ends on June 4,2026. Category:Windows Category:Windows 10 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft